Alas rotas
by HojaDePapel
Summary: La guerra no trajo la paz que deseaban; una nueva y absurda ley que cambiara sus vidas. Un secuestro y un rescate que atormentara a mas de uno.
1. Prologo

Alas rotas.

El fin de la guerra no trajo la paz que deseaban; una ley absurda, un secuestró y un rescate les harán la vida miserable.

No supo el momento exacto en el que paso, solo que paso. Había estado corriendo de aquí para haya, ayudando a cualquiera que necesitara de una mano amiga. Después de todo era eso o sentarse y hundirse en su propia miseria, algo que no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Se había dado solo un suspiro cuando dos sombras aparecieron frente a ella para arrastrarla a un lugar que jamás había visto.

Con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas dio una rápida ojeada al lugar en el que la habían aparecido. Se estremeció. El lugar parecía sacado de una vieja película de terror; una casa de madera vieja y roída con un campo abierto, con el césped y la grama llegándole poco mas arriba de la cintura.

Soltó un grito de angustia cuando localizo a una de las sombras que la habían raptado. Alzo su varita, amenazando. No seiba a dejar intimidar. Iba a pelear.

— _Expu…_

No logro terminar, alguien logro atacarla por la espalda. Sintió como su cara aterrizaba de lleno contra la húmeda hierba.

.

— Nadie la ha visto, Harry.

Ron suspiro. Sentía la desesperación invadiendo cada célula de su cuerpo. Estuvo todo el tiempo con su familia, dando apoyo e intentando no ser egoísta al exponer lo mal que la había pasado antes, durante y después.

Vio a Harry pasarse la mano por el cabello, otra vez. Estaba igual o mas desesperado que Ron. Hermione era como su hermana, y no soportaba la idea de que algo malo le pudiera pasar.

Tendría que haber prestado mas atención. Debió de mantener un ojo sobre ella. Sabia que no se encontraba bien. Le había contado lo que les hizo a sus padres antes de aventarse a un futuro incierto. Tal vez había llegado el tiempo en el que Hermione se iría en busca de sus padres.

Suspiro. Tal vez era eso. Pero había algo inquietante en su silenciosa retirada. Se paso una mano por el rostro, intentando despejar las dudas que lo invadían y evitaban que pensara de forma correcta.

— Harry.

Volteo ante el grito. Era Kingsley quien se acercaba con pasos apresurados. Tenia el rostro pálido y la cara pintada de pena. Algo horrible estaba por escuchar.

.

Tosió con ganas cuando una generosa cantidad de agua entro por su nariz. Abrió los ojos aturdida, intentando averiguar en donde era que estaba y con quien. Quiso moverse, pero estaba atada de manos y pies a lo que parecía una silla.

Sintió el terror recorrerla cuando identifico a Rodolphus y Rebastan Lestrange bajo la tenue luz de un par de antorchas.

— Al fin despiertas, asquerosa sangre sucia — hablo Rodolphus con una voz ronca —. Los tuyos son muy débiles.

Hermione frunció el seño. La atacaron por la espalda y se atrevía a decirle débil. Le sonrío con ironía, ignorando por un momento en donde y con quienes se encontraba.

— No es muy propio de un hombre… o lo que sea que seas atacar a alguien por la espalda. Es bastante cobarde.

Maldijo en voz baja cuando una firme mano se impacto contra su mejilla.

Rebastan tenia la respiración agitada y la mano aun alzada de forma amenazante. Alguna vez escucho que Bellatrix le corto la lengua en uno de sus ataques de locura. Se estremeció ante la idea de que aquel hombre no tuviera mas que dientes dentro de su asquerosa boca.

— Aun no Rebastan. Saborea el momento, no seas impaciente.

Ambos hombres sonrieron con complicidad en un gesto que aria temblar a cualquiera. Los ojos de Rebastan parecían desconectados de la realidad una cortina de locura los cubría. Mientras que los ojos de Rodolphus carecían de toda emoción. Se veían inhumanos.

Rodolphus tomo de forma violenta el rostro de Hermione, hundiendo sus sucias uñas en la piel de sus mejillas antes de lanzarla con fuerza, haciendo que cayera de forma dolorosa contra el duro piso.

— Estúpido — articulo Hermione cuando logro recuperar el aliento —. Tu insípido amo cayo y tu harás lo mismo.

Se arrepintió casi al instante de decir aquello. Estaba atada, sin varita y sin un medio con el cual defenderse frente a dos hombres que la odiaban a muerte. Sin duda no había sido su comentario mas inteligente o el mas oportuno.

— Olvida lo que te dije Rebastan. Toda tuya — Rodolphus le sonrío con crueldad, haciéndola estremecer —. Mi hermano tiene un asqueroso habito.

Y con eso salio de lo que a Hermione le paresia un sótano. No tubo tiempo de pensar en lo que aquello significaba cuando las cuerdas y la silla en la que mantenían atada desaparecía. Quiso pararse y salir corriendo del alcance de aquel mortifago cuando sintió un pie incrustarse en sus costillas. Probablemente ahora estaban rotas. No pudo recuperarse cuando otro golpe llego, y luego otro y otro. Creía haber entendido la ultima frase de Rodolphus, hasta que sintió como era desprendida de su ropa de una forma violenta, arrancando su blusa y su pantalón. Peleo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, ignorando su dolor físico. Su ropa interior se salvo de ser desgarrada.

Hubiera preferido miles de veces perder la cordura a base de _cruciatus _antes de tener que padecer aquel infierno.

.

Ron soltó un certero golpe a uno de los ya maltrechos muros de Hogwarts. No lograba entender como era que se le había ocultado información tan importante. Se sentía desplazado, pero mas que nada se sentía impotente en aquellos momentos. Harry no se encontraba mejor, que le soltaran aquella información tan de golpe y en aquellas circunstancias lo hacia sentir un verdadero inútil. La culpa de ver los estragos que aquella guerra causaron en Hogwarts y en la vida de tanta gente inocente lo estaba carcomiendo vivo.

Quería gritar, patear y romper todo lo que estuviera a su alcance, pero sobretodo quería meterse en una cueva y no volver a salir jamás, no con el peso que ahora cargaba en sus hombros.

Escucharon que alguien se acercaba a ellos gritando con desesperación, pero tanto a Ron como a Harry los gritos les parecían mas susurros amortiguados.

— Se la llevaron — Ginny se acercaba corriendo con el rostro contraído por la desesperación.

Harry y Ron se voltearon de inmediato. No necesitaban un nombre, ya sabían de quien hablaba Ginny. Ron sintió la necesidad de dar otro golpe al muro. Debió de quedarse a su lado. Tendría que haberla protegido.

.

Hola. Aquí trigo mi mas nueva creación, espero que les guste. Si notan algún error ortográfico o de algún otro tipo, por favor háganmelo saber.

Para todos aquellos que leen o leían mis otras historias (las que tengo muy abandonadas), pues les aviso que si las voy a continuar, pero antes quiero editarlas… necesito hacerlo porque perdí la inspiración que me hizo crearlas en un principio y pues ahora voy a buscar otra inspiración para seguirlas escribiendo. Les comento que la historia en si no va a cambiar, solo los diálogos, escenas y esas cosas.


	2. Subyugada

SUBYUGADA.

DISCLAIMER; Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

Harry se dejo caer en su incomodo catre, y a los pocos segundos escucho como Ron se dejaba caer en el propio. Hoy había sido un día duro y pesado para los dos. El entrenamiento al que eran sometidos los dejaba agotados y sin deseos de otra cosa que no fuera dormir. Le sorprendía que su amigo ni si quiera protestara por la poca cena que les daban.

Durante los tres meses que llevaban entrenando para recibirse como Aurores, ni Harry ni Ron se habían atrevido a quejarse por absolutamente nada; ni de la comida, los duros entrenamientos, los casi nulos descansos y menos de los incómodos catres en los que debían dormir.

Kingsley, junto a Ojo Loco les otorgaron un permiso que ninguno antes había tenido; seis meses para incorporarse al cuerpo de Aurores, en lugar del año que deberían completar. Aunque a ambos les seguía pareciendo una cantidad de tiempo insultante. Era por ese motivo que se veían en la obligación de entrenar el doble y hasta el triple de duro que el resto de sus compañeros.

— _Un privilegio muchachos — les había gruñido Ojo loco —. Aprovéchenlo._

Ambos creyeron en un principio que su entrenamiento consistiría en aprender hechizos y conjuros de toda clase. La verdad se los había tragado de forma cruel. Aquello era muy parecido a un cuartel del ejercito muggle. Corrían largos tramos llenos de obstáculos, tanto mágicos como muggles. Su mente era puesta a prueba con complejos exámenes. Debían crear estrategias de batalla antes de que el equipo contrario los atrapara. Para su buena suerte, Ron era un estratega nato, y con el tiempo el había logrado crear unas cuantas, algo flojas para el gusto de su entrenador y del mismo Ron. Y por supuesto, aprender complejos hechizos de defensa y ataque, lo que mas les gustaba.

Harry aun se sorprendía de lo mucho que habían madurado en aquel lapso de tiempo. Ambos con el único propósito de graduarse y poder incorporarse al caso de Hermione. Ese era su objetivo, buscarla, encontrarla y traerla de vuelta a casa en el menor tiempo posible. En eso se resumía su vida ahora; entrenar, comer y dormir con la esperanza de volver a ver a su mejor amiga. Solo eso, nada mas.

— Mamá mando una carta. — La voz de Ron salio ahogada por estar de cara contra la almohada. Harry alzo una ceja, expectante. Tenia que ser algo importante para que le permitieran la correspondencia. — Poco falto para que expulsaran a Ginny.

Harry se incorporo sobre sus codos para poder sentarse de espaldas contra la pared. Aquello no se lo esperaba. No había ninguna razón para la que Ginny se metiera en problemas hasta el grado de casi ser expulsada. No al menos uno que el conociera.

— Cuando supo que Malfoy había regresado a Hogwarts lo insulto por haber sido un mortifago. — Ron se giro para quedar boca arriba, sus manos entrelazadas bajo su nuca. — Lo culpo de la desaparición de Hermione frente a todos en el gran comedor — la voz de Ron sonaba intranquila, algo que hacia mucho no ocurría —. Lo maldijo. Lo ataco frente a todos; alumnos y maestros.

Harry vio como sonreía sin muchas ganas. Definitivamente no se esperaba aquello. Que Ginny atacara a alguien para desquitar su coraje no era propio de ella, aun tratándose de Malfoy o cualquier otro slytherin. Mucho menos si su ira no podía ser justificada. Después de todo, no existían pruebas de que Malfoy tuviera alguna relación con el secuestro de Hermione, por que eso era lo que era.

— Debió hacerlo sin testigos — dijo Harry en un intento de broma.

Ron soltó una pequeña risa, el también había pensado eso cuando leyó la carta de su madre. Solo para mantenerlo al tanto y que el no hiciera lo propio con alguien.

— ¿Por qué crees que lo dejaron libre? — pregunto Ron con el entrecejo fruncido. Ambos se morían por saber aquello.

El juicio de los Malfoy habían sido de los mas privados, asistiendo tan solo ellos y un muy reducido grupo de magos. La prensa no tubo la oportunidad de exigir estar ahí como en otros, ni si quiera pudieron permanecer fuera de la sala antes durante o después del juicio.

Harry había declarado a favor de Draco, explicando como se negó a reconocerlo en su mansión, como ni si quiera peleo cuando le arrebato su varita. Ron lo secundo, y eso le dio muchos puntos para que lo dejaran en libertad condicional. Pero lo que lo salvo por completo de no pisar Azkaban fueron los recuerdos de Snape y el testimonio de McGonagall. Algo que los sorprendió mucho. Con Narcisa Malfoy las cosas resultaron mas fáciles, su varita estaba casi limpia de maldiciones imperdonables, solo unos crucios. No portaba la marca tenebrosa, y alego haber estado bajo la presión de que su hijo muriera. Algo que Harry pudo corroborar. Por Lucius no abogaron, y fue salvado del beso del dementor por el simple hecho de haber huido de la pelea.

Pero ahora, por alguna razón, la libertad de Draco ya no era condicional. Ya nadie debería de vigilar sus pasos, ni hacer revisión de su varita cada mes. Podía viajar a cualquier parte del mundo sin tener que solicitar un permiso.

— Kingsley no ha querido decir nada. Ni si quiera Ojo Loco. — El entrecejo de Ron se fruncía cada vez mas. — Tendrían que mantenernos informados de estas cosas.

Harry asintió, quería saber por que Malfoy no estábamos bajo la estricta vigilancia del ministerio. Esa clase de cosas eran las que deberían de decirles, no eran tan importantes como para que mantuvieran la información fuera de su alcance ¿O si?

— En tres meses tendremos derecho a saberlo — dijo Harry —. Ni el ni nadie podrá ocultarnos esa información. Nos lo deben.

Ninguno agrego mas a la conversación antes de quedarse dormidos. Mañana tendrían un día aun mas difícil que ese.

.

Rodolphus estaba sentado en uno de los desgastados sillones amarillos de la sala. Una siniestra sonrisa adornaba su rostro mientra sostenía la carta que Draco Malfoy les había mandado.

Desde el otro extremo, sentado en el sillón de dos plazas, Rebastan lo miraba ceñudo. No había estado de acuerdo con que su hermano mandara ninguna carta a cualquiera de los Malfoy. Narcisa los traiciono al confirmar la muerte de Potter ante su señor, y el resto habían huido apenas cayo su señor. Traición en todo lo ancho de la palabra.

— Si el pequeño Draco sabe lo que le conviene, hará exactamente lo que dijo que haría — dijo con firmeza, jugando con la carta. — No se va a arriesgar a que alguien ataque a su padre en Azkaban, o que su madre sufra algún _accidente_

Su plan era a prueba de errores. Draco no estuvo presente durante muchas reuniones y supo aprovechar eso para mentirle argumentando de un plan inexistente en caso de que perdieran la guerra, uno de contingencia para lidiar con traidores, y si el o algún miembro de su familia lo era lo pagarían con la vida. Advirtió específicamente sobre lo que no debía de hacer, y eso era notificar al ministerio.

Para el agrado de Rebastan, no menciono a la sangre sucia en su carta. Demasiado arriesgado.

— La carta no puede ser rastreada, y si lo intentan lo sabremos — dijo Rodolphus con voz monótona, solo para apaciguar las aguas.

Rebastan lo miraba aun indignado por lo sucedido. Estaba seguro de que aquella carta seria su perdición, pero su hermano había sido reacio a entender que aquello no les convenía.

Las miradas que le lanzaba podían ser de lo mas molestas. Casi prefería que hablara, pero ninguno sabia que maldición fue la que utilizo Bellatrix para dejarlo sin lengua, y por ello no podían hacer algo para regresársela. Para fortuna de ambos, Rebastan sabia darse a entender sin hablar, además de poder utilizar con su varita sin la necesidad de pronunciar palabra alguna. Hechizos sencillos, por supuesto.

— Ya esta hecho — murmuro irritado —. Nos proporcionara todo lo que necesitamos.

Rebastan asintió sin ganas. No importaba si podía comer como estaba acostumbrado, Draco Malfoy nunca le agrado, jamás vio en el un mortifago. Demasiado blando.

Se levanto con elegancia, ignorando la mirada venenosa que Rodolphus le lanzaba. Sin su esposa era fácil que su temperamento explotara. Siempre se habían complementado de una manera extraña y bizarra, formando un dúo de cuidado; las torturas que manejaban juntos daban los resultados que necesitaban, sin el otro era fácil que perdieran el control. Y ahora que le era mas difícil manejar su varita, no estaba dispuesto a ser el centro de la ira de Rodolphus.

Camino con pasos lentos hasta llegar a la puerta del sótano. Se sentía deseoso de bajar y pasar un buen rato con Hermione.

.

Se abrazo mas a si misma. La idea de levantarse del mugroso colchón y ponerse su ropa interior ganaba fuerzas a cada segundo, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse. Sus extremidades se sentían entumecidas por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. Eso, junto el dolor de las maldiciones y golpes la dejaban agotada e incapaz de moverse. Apenas podía defenderse de Rebastan después de todo aquello.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza e intento borrar el recuero de las manos callosas y las caricias lascivas a las que era sometida todos los días. Pelear se estaba volviendo una tarea imposible de cumplir. Nunca lograba zafarse del agarre de Rebastan para evitar que se hiciera con su cuerpo.

Arrastro con lentitud su mano hasta ponerla en su abdomen. Le dolía. Moretones, cortadas y rasguños adornaban todo su cuerpo, en especial esa zona.

Sus tripas gruñeron, ¿Hacia cuanto qué no comía?, uno o dos días, tres a lo mucho. Pensó que tal vez la matarían de hambre, una manera cruel de morir, además de ser pateada o maldecida, aunque aquello solo lo hacían con la intención de divertirse. Después de todo, aquella era la única manera en la que Rodolphus se entretenía, y solo cuando sus gritos dejaban de divertirlo, salía del sótano para que Rebastan hiciera lo que se le diera en gana con ella.

Intento no llorar, pero la tristeza la inundaba. Se sentía sucia y asqueada. Deseaba que a alguno se les escapara una maldición asesina para al fin acabar con su existencia. No era que hubiera perdido la esperanza de escapar o ser rescatada, solo era la debilidad de momento lo que la hacia pedir fin a su sufrimiento. La urgencia de ya no sentir la quemaba por dentro. No estaba muy segura de cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba segura que eran un par de meses, tal vez mas que eso. Hacia tanto que la noción del tiempo se había perdido en algún lugar de aquel sótano, que no podía coordinar su cerebro para saber si era día o noche.

Puso su mano como un escudo entre sus ojos y la luz que se filtraba desde la puerta que daba hacia su libertad. Distinguió la figura de Rebastan bajar con lentitud por las escaleras, las antorchas se encendían conforme iba bajando. Eso solo sucedía solo con él o Rebastan, nunca con ella.

Se puso de pie tan rápido como pudo y sintió la protesta inmediata que le envío su cuerpo por el gesto, pero su instinto de supervivencia la hacia ponerse en alerta apenas veía un poco de luz.

Rebastan sonrío bajo la pálida luz de las antorchas, sus dientes chuecos y amarillentos la hicieron retroceder. Se arrepintió de no haberse colocado su ropa cuando pudo, ahora se sentía mas expuesta y vulnerable.

Lo vio aparecer una bañera redonda y un tanto pequeña llena de agua ¿acaso pretendería ahogarla ahí?

En un rápido movimiento atrapo una de las muñecas de Hermione e intento atraerla hasta su cuerpo.

Se hecho hacia atrás para alejarse de él, e intento liberar su brazo mediante rasguños y tirones. Quiso patearlo, pero fue inútil, en pocos minutos Rebastan la sostenía entre sus brazos. Eso no evito que se retorciera para zafarse. La metió en la bañera, el agua helada la hizo estremecerse. Pateo y tiro golpes con sus manos intentando que el no la tocara. Su tacto le resultaba insoportable.

Arto de la situación, Rebastan la tomo por el cuello, apretando lo suficiente para que se quedara quiera. La soltó antes de que pudiera asfixiarla. Hermione tosía escandalosamente y la garganta le ardía por el trato brusco al que acababa de ser sometida.

Rebastan apareció una esponja y la sumergió en el agua para luego pasarla por los brazos de Hermione. Se sentía extasiado cuando la vio temblar bajo su tacto. Pocas fueron las mujeres que pudieron mantenerlo entretenido por un largo periodo de tiempo. Todas peleaban con uñas y dientes la primera vez, muchas se quebraban después de eso y simplemente se hundían y dejaban de existir. Otras tanta seguían su lucha, pero con el tiempo dejaban de intentar pelear y defenderse, aceptando su destino. Solo Hermione seguía peleando después de tantos meses, no importaba lo cansada o herida que se encontrara, ella pateaba, rasguñaba, mordía y gritaba para defenderse. A veces se preguntaba si se daba cuenta de que ya llevaba poco mas de tres meses en aquel sótano.

Se sentía humillada como nunca antes. Bañarla era una nueva forma de subyugarla. Las lagrimas volvieron su vista borrosa. La ira hacia que su cuerpo ardiera. La rabia y el deseo de matar a Rebastan estaban dándole unas energías que no sabia que tenia. Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo contra Rebastan con sus brazos extendidos, dispuesta a sacarle los ojos. Si la mataba después de eso, no le importaba. Esa seria su revancha.

El peso de Hermione lo desestabilizo, haciendo que cayera de espalda contra el mugriento piso, ella sobre el. Sostuvo sus muñecas antes de que sus delgados dedos alcanzaran su rostro. La furia que sentía desfiguraba sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos destilaban un odio que era casi palpable. El aire se escapo de sus pulmones cuando la rodilla de Hermione se encajo en su entrepierna. Involuntariamente soltó sus muñecas para proteger aquella área. Un agudo dolor le atravesó su ojo izquierdo.

Soltó un gruñido muy parecida al de un animal herido y aventó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo que aun se mantenía sobre el. Se incorporo con movimientos torpes, una de sus manos cubriendo el ojo lastimado. Se sentía mareado.

Furioso, tomo el cabello enmarañado de Hermione antes de que pudiera huir, la puso de pie con un movimiento brusco, haciéndola gemir por el dolor que le provocaba. Estaba a punto de golpearla cuando le escupió en la cara. Ni si quiera lo pensó antes de estampar su la pequeña cabeza contra el muro mas cercano, dejándola noqueada en el piso, una pequeña herida dejaba fluir sin problemas la sangre, nada grave.

Con pasos tambaleantes subió por la vieja escalera roída. Si no salía de ahí, la mataría, y aun tenia muchos planes para ella.

…..

**Hola.**

**Mucha gracias a los que se tomaron la molestia en comentar y ponerlo en favoritos, aunque la verdad creí que serian mas. No había podido actualizar por que borre la aplicación en la que escribo y todos mis capítulos se borraron, ahora tengo que recordad todo lo que ya tenia escrito, eso incluye los capítulos de las otras historias.**

**Eso es todo, dejen sus comentarios. **


	3. Una ley

UNA LEY.

Disclaimer; Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K Rowling.

_Un año después._

Ginny dio un giro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo de su habitación, comprobando que tanto su cabello como maquillaje se encontraban en un perfecto estado. Su toga negra estaba perfectamente alisada y el birrete que hacia honor a su casa colocado.

Todas sus compañeras ya se encontraban abajo, en los jardines, recibiendo felicitaciones de amigos y familiares.

Como si no lo hubiera hecho hacia unos segundos atrás, volvió a comprobar el estado de su cabello; perfectamente lacio; su maquillaje natural, las rizadas pestañas y el nada discreto rojo carmesí que pintaban sus labios la hacían ver justo como quería. Una mujer madura y confiada de si misma.

Sonrío satisfecha y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su habitación. No pudo evitar pasar sus ojos por la cama que había permanecido vacía durante todo el año, en un silencioso acuerdo por parte de toda la casa de Gryffindor y la directora McGonagall. Al principio nadie ocupo aquella cama por que todo mundo pensó que el regreso de Hermione seria rápido, cuestión de días o a lo mucho semanas, y al final, el lecho quedo vacío como muestra de que aun la esperaban. Algo que a ella le daba fuerza en algunas ocasiones, y en otras la derrumbaba.

En algunas ocasiones, en donde su estado de animo era pesimista, Ginny llegaba a pensar que Hermione jamás volvería. Que estaba irremediablemente muerta. Aquello solo lograba que la bruja se intranquilizara mas y comenzara a buscar entre los libros de la sección prohibida algo con que rastrear el paradero de Hermione. Inclusive llego a buscar algo sobre marcas tenebrosas y como funcionaban, tal vez podrían usar la información para buscar a todo mortifago que se encontrara suelto. Luego se reprendía mentalmente diciendo que ningún tomo que pudiera leer serviría para otra cosa mas que para perjudicar su salud mental. Después de todo, no lograba encontrar nada sobre ninguna de las dos cosas.

Y no es que ella fuera pesimista o que deseara que Hermione nunca regresara, era solo que la realidad la golpeaba cada día con mas fuerza. Su amiga tenia una muy nula probabilidad de estar con vida, algo que no la dejaba tranquila desde que desapareciera.

Con pasos indecisos camino hasta la cama, rozo con sus largos dedos el dosel que la cubría. Muy despacio se recostó bocabajo en ella, tomo un almohadón y lo abrazo con fuerza respirando el olor a polvo y abandonado que había adquirido. Ginny pensó que ahí debería de oler a dulce, tal como lo hacia Hermione. Una fina lagrima resbalo por la comisura de su ojo, arrastrando algo de su rimel.

Se dio cuenta que había estado esperando algo que no llego durante todo el año. Siempre estuvo al pendiente de las noticias que salían en todos los periódicos que llegaban al castillo, revisando las cartas que le enviaba su familia y Harry con la esperanza de que trajeran información de su amiga. Pero nada ocurrió, y eso la hacia sentirse profundamente triste.

Se levanto sin ganas de la cama y noto que su maquillaje estaba hachado a perder. Aliso con el sepillo su cabello y volvió a rizar sus pestañas. Por fortuna había optado por no usar mas que rimel y lápiz labial, así que fue rápido y sencillo volver a estar lista para bajar.

— Hoy es tú gran día .— le dijo al espejo antes de guiñarle un ojo y salir al patio para la ceremonia de graduación.

.

Harry estaba a punto de salir del cuartel de aurores cuando recibió un mensaje de que el futuro nuevo ministro quería verlo en su oficina. O la que seria su oficina en algunos días.

Resoplo molesto. Tenia el tiempo justo para ir a casa y arreglarse para asistir a la graduación de Ginny. No tenia ni tiempo ni ganas de hablar con aquel sujeto que no conocía.

Toco con resignación la puerta de la oficina del ministro, y al escuchar un suave _pasen_ abrió la puerta para entrar. El despacho estaba pintado en un tono verde seco con molduras de madera oscura, con un costoso escritorio a juego, sillones de cuero del mismo color. No existía ni un solo cuadro en las paredes, en su lugar había una planta en una de las esquinas como decoración y un reloj de péndulo de un exquisito gusto.

— Mando llamar .— Harry evito sentarse ante el gesto que le hacia el primer ministro. Qureia salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, eso y que no tenia muchas ganas de ser educado con aquel hombre

Augusto Bridgerton no le agradaba y no lograba comprender el por qué. Tal vez se debiera al hecho de que estuviera apunto de tomar el puesto que su amigo Kingsley quería.

Ninguno de los trabajadores del ministerio tenían muchos datos del como lo había logrado.

Los rumores que corrían por todo el lugar decían que propuso una ley ante el Wizengamot que logro convencerlos de ponerlo en el puesto, algo que tomo a todos por sorpresa.

Se habían estado manejando con el departamento de regulación de leyes y otros jefes de departamento para arreglar todos los asuntos del ministerio, sin necesidad de un Primer Ministro, y ahora les era impuesto uno.

— Un placer al fin conocerlo .— La voz profunda de Augusto le causo un ligero escalofrío. Estrecho la mano que el hombre le ofrecía. Quería que fuera al grano y así poder irse de ahí.

Augusto Bridgerton era un hombre considerablemente alto, tenia un cuerpo fornido, de cabello oscuro y algo canoso. Tenia un rostro afilado, una frente con dos ligeras arrugas, un par de ojos verde aceituna, una nariz respingada que apuntaba hacia el techo, y unos delgados labios que se curvaban en una pequeña y burlona sonrisa.

— Dijeron que tenia algo importante que decirme .— dijo con dureza. Era obvio que no estaba dispuesto a ir al grano pronto, y estaba seguro de que estar ahí no era solo para que el hombre lo conociera. — Tengo algo de prisa — aclaro.

— Así es — dijo — ¿Un cigarrillo? — Harry negó ante el ofrecimiento del hombre que comenzaba a prender uno —. Como ya sabrá, Señor Potter, mi futuro puesto se lo debo en gran parte al Wizengamot.

Harry asintió y espero a que el hombre continuara. Lo vio dar una calada a su cigarrillo y expulsar el humo. Su frente se arrugo con molestia. Ese hombre no parecía tener sentido de la urgencia. Eso o ignoraba deliberadamente la prisa que tenia. Harry pensaba que era lo segundo.

Al ver que el hombre se detenía a saborear otra bocanada de humo, decidió que se iría con o sin su consentimiento.

— Si eso era todo, me retiro.

Se dio vuelta sin despedirse de Augusto. Estaba mas molesto ahora que al entrar. No tenia ni el tiempo ni el humor como para desperdiciarlo con falsas cordialidades.

— Quiero que usted de el anuncio durante mi nombramiento — Augusto perdió su tono falsamente amable, dando paso a uno de ligera molestia. Harry se giro para ver al hombre. —. Como usted sabe, la tensión entre magos sangre pura e hijos de muggles es algo que nadie puede negar. Esta ley traerá la paz que el mundo necesita. No queremos un nuevo incidente como el de hace un mes.

El mes pasado tuvieron que ir hasta Hogsmeade a parar une pelea que sostenían los alumnos de Hogwarts; magos sangre pura vs. Hijos muggles. Creyó que era algo exagerado que tantos aurores asistieran al lugar, pero al ver el gran caos que ahí había, entendió que era mas que necesaria la presencia de todos sus compañeros. La cosa era fea, y aunque nadie soltó ninguna maldición imperdonable, si que lograron causar estragos en el pueblo.

— Durante la fiesta que se dará por el primer aniversario de la guerra. Deseo que el mundo sepa de mi ley por tú boca.

Eso era en tres meses, y Harry no se encontraba especialmente deseoso de ir. Para el seria algo así como festejar el día en el que Hermione había desaparecido, sin contar las numerosas muertes.

Iría solo si lograban encontrarla antes de ese día, de lo contrario el se quedaría en casa revisando los papeles del caso de su amiga.

— Me temo que no se de que trata su ley.

No estaba muy seguro de cómo rechazar la oferta, así que opto por lo mas razonable. Esperaba que el mago entendiera su indirecta y lo dejara marchar. Pero hoy no era su día de suerte.

— Es muy sencillo — Augusto dejo su cigarro a medio fumar en un cenicero. Su tono acababa de volverse peligrosamente alegre, o eso pensaba Harry —. Veras, se trata de una ley matrimonial — Harry lo vio con sorpresa. Eso sin duda no podía ser una ley, o si quiera llegar a ser la propuesta de una —. Se lo que estará pensando, pero como ya dije, es algo muy sencillo. Magos y brujas tendrán un mes para comprometerse al salir de Hogwarts y solo un año para cazarse voluntariamente, de lo contrario se les buscara una pareja para que lo hagan. Si no culpen con esta ley, serán enviados a Alcatraz.

Quiso reír ante la mención de cazarse voluntariamente. Era, probablemente, la cosa mas irónica que jamás escucho. Por qué aquello era sencillamente absurdo. Sonaba mal para Harry, y estaba mas que seguro de que el resto del mundo pensaría igual que él. No iba a dar una noticia así, inclusive si decidía asistir a la fiesta.

— ¿Es una broma? — no pudo evitar que la pregunta saliera de golpe sin importarle la mirada molesta que le dirigía el mago detrás del escritorio.

— Como ya dije, es muy sencillo — hablaba suave y lento, como si él fuera incapaz de entender lo que le estaba diciendo, algo que lo molestaba profundamente. — Solo deberás de anunciar que una _nueva _ley matrimonial saldrá.

A Harry no le paso desapercibido el tono en el que pronunciaba nueva.

— ¿Nueva?

— Por supuesto — dijo —. Hace muchos años existió una, pero fue abolida. Justo después de eso comenzaron a aparecer magos tenebrosos, es por eso que logre convencer al Wizengamot de crear una nueva. Usted solo deberá de dar un pequeño discurso que le será entregado por mi secretaria, en donde comentara sobre esta nueva ley. Solo eso.

Quiso reír ¿Era solo eso? La gente lo mataría si daba aquel anuncio.

— ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

— Tengo entendido sobre el caso que lleva manejando desde su aceptación en el cuartel de aurores — aquel comentario casual le sonó a una advertencia en toda regla —. Uno largos seis meses. Meses en los que no solo usted a gastado su tiempo, sino también recursos del departamento. Una clara búsqueda sin sentido.

Harry se tenso en su lugar. Acaso estaba amenazándolo con cerrar el cazo de Hermione. Eso era, quizás, aun mas absurdo que proponer una ley de matrimonio.

Algún milagro evito que se abalanzara sobre el escritorio y tomara al mago de las solapas y comenzara a amenazarlo sin ningún tipo de sutileza, como lo estaba haciendo Augusto.

— Usted no haría tal cosa — el lado racional y maduro de Harry estaba evitando que cometiera alguna locura. Tocar ese tema tan ala ligera era algo que nadie debería de hacer, al menos no frente a él —. Todo el mundo mágico se opondría. Le deben la vida.

— Lo superaran.

— Le deben mas a ella de lo que jamás le deberán a usted. Sin ella jamás habría derrotado a Voldemort.

El lado cruel de Harry disfruto al ver como Augusto se estremecía ligeramente ante aquel nombre. Algunas cosas jamás cambiarían, pensó.

— Es una causa perdida, _Harry._

— Potter — lo corrigió —. Y Hermione creía en las causas perdidas.

Augusto apretó la mandíbula. Las cosas no estaban resultando como lo planeo. Por su puesto que ya había anticipado la reacción que tendría el mago ante su petición, y que se negaría, pero creyó que amenazándolo con el cazo de la desaparecida Hermione Granger, él terminaría accediendo a su petición.

Necesitaba que lo hiciera para que el mundo mágico asimilara la noticia de la mejor manera. Si daba a conocer la ley por si solo, era mas que probable un rechazo general por esta, pero con un personaje como Harry Potter las cosas podrían ser diferentes.

— No veo por qué me necesita, Señor — Harry se estaba jugando su ultima carta al mencionar aquello, pero bien valía la pena — Si el Wizengamot la aprobó debe de tener algo de bueno. Seguro que no lo mataran apenas les de la noticia .— Sabia que estaba siendo arrogante, algo nada común en él, pero en aquellos momentos no le interesaba ser de otra manera —. Si eso era todo, me retiro.

Antes de que Augusto pudiera detenerlo, salio del despacho. Tenia que avisarle a todos sus amigos sobre esto. Si ya era un hecho que la ley había sido aprobada y que solo se requería de dar la noticia, entonces tendrían que estar preparados.

….

_Alkatraz; prisión de minima seguridad para magos y brujas infractores de leyes menores. También usado como correccional para menores. (No, no me equivoque escribiendo Azkaban, solo no tengo ganas de mandar a algunos magos ahí.)_

Hola.

Tarde un poco mas de lo que yo esperaba con este capitulo, y ni si quiera estoy conforme con el (en realidad nunca estoy conforme con el resultado final de mis capítulos). Tenia planeado hacerlo mucho mas largo, por que tengo mucho material con que trabajar para hacerlo, con esto me refiero a que tengo una gran parte adelantada para uno nuevo.

Por otro lado, tengo que decirles que como me mudare de país en un par de semanas, o tal vez menos, pues no voy a tener Internet por un tiempo. Solo para que no se alarmen al ver que no actualizo, igual voy a intentar arreglármelas para subir otro capitulo antes de irme. Por que como ya dije, tengo algo de material con el que puedo hacer uno o dos mas.

**LylyanneBlack; mis otras historias serán completadas, lo juro. Se lo frustrante que es no poder terminar de leer algo que te gusto por que la autora decidió no continuarlo o por que ya no pudo, pero ya jure que yo si terminaría todas y cada una de mis historias. Me disculpo contigo y con todos por esto, pero cuando tenia computadora no tenia Internet, cuando tenia Internet no tenia computadora, cuando tenia Internet y computadora no tenia un programa con el que escribir. Igual lo hacia sobre un cuaderno… uno que esta repleto de ideas para mis otras historias y con el que voy a trabajar, así que es probable que tengan noticias de estas muy pronto.**

Por ultimo, espero que lo disfruten y disculpen si por ahí se me fue un dedaso, mi teclado esta algo sucio y a veces no escribe lo que yo quiero y el auto corrector esta activado así que básicamente algunas veces hace lo que quiere.


	4. Una ley II

Una ley II.

Disclaimer; Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

Los ahora graduados de Hogwarts iban y venían de un lugar a otro, mostrando sus recién adquiridos títulos. Posaban con orgullo con amigos y familiares. Otros tantos lloraban por que esos serian sus últimos momentos en el castillo, nostálgicos por los años que pasaron en aquel lugar como estudiantes.

Algunos padres caminaban con ramos de flores hasta el humilde monumento que se levanto en los terrenos de Hogwarts después de que la guerra acabara. Eran niños, jóvenes y adultos tomados de la mano. Los dos niños del monumento parecían estar liberando a tres palomas, y a sus pies se encontraban grabados un montón de nombres. Muchos de los que se encontraban ahí pertenecían a alumnos que se graduarían ese año. Algunos otros eran apenas niños que nunca recorrerían el largo camino a su graduación.

Ron apenas los veía pararse a su lado. Ahí también se encontraba el nombre de su hermano. Después de felicitar a Ginny y dejar que su madre les sacara un montón de fotos, se había encaminado hasta el monumento con su propio ramo de rosas. Paso una mano sobre el nombre de Fred Weasley, tragándose sus ganas de llorar. Luego hizo lo mismo con el nombre de Hermione Granger.

— Juro que te encontrare — susurro antes de apartar la mano y caminar hasta donde se encontraba el resto de su familia.

Echo una mirada a su reloj de muñeca. Era tarde y Harry aun no llegaba. No tenia ni la menor idea de donde se podría encontrar. Él no asistió ese día al cuartel, a diferencia de su amigo, quien le aseguro su asistencia. Pero la ceremonia ya había acabado, los títulos ya se encontraban con sus respectivos dueños y las familias comenzaban a dispersarse poco a poco para estar preparados para la noche.

Se paso la mano sobre la cara, intentando que los pensamientos negativos no lo inundaran. Se sentía muy cansado y lo único que deseaba era marcharse a casa. Esa semana el ministerio estuvo mas ajetreado de lo normal, y su departamento no fue la excepción. Desde pequeños casos hasta grandes misiones los inundaron de pies a cabeza. Los archivos en su escritorio se acumularon como nunca antes lo habían hecho.

Sonrío al ver como su madre arrastraba a una sonrojada Ginny de un lado a otro, presumiéndo con viejos y nuevos amigos las perfectas calificaciones de su hija, tomando fotos a diestra y siniestra, sola y acompañada. Les presumía lo buena capitanía de Quidditch que fue durante ese año, y la maravilla con la que desempeño su cargo como prefecta.

Agradecía no haber tenido que pasar por aquello y solo ser un espectador mas.

Su madre, en la mayoría de las ocasiones podía llegar a hacerlos pasar el mayor de los ridículos, tanto en eventos pequeños como en grandes.

Y no lo estaba diciendo solo por decir, él presencio todas las graduaciones de sus hermanos, sin contar la de los gemelos, y su madre siempre cumplía con el mismo ritual; lloraba de emoción sin ningún tapujo, gritaba _ese es mi pequeño_ o cualquier otra cosa vergonzosa en medio de la entrega de títulos, pellizcaba y felicitaba a todos los graduados que se le ponían en frente, daba sonoros besos y asfixiantes abrazos, les peinaba el cabello sin importarle las risitas burlonas que sus compañeros lanzaran. Su padre, un poco mas reservado, les palmeaba un hombro y los felicitaba mientras intentaba calmar a su mujer.

Se hizo el desentendido cuando Ginny suplico su ayuda con la mirada. Su hermana debía de estar bastante incomoda mientras que Molly Weasley hablaba con la madre de McLaggen. Volvió a mirar su reloj y luego a la concurrencia que ya escaseaba. El sol ya se estaba metiendo y en cualquier momento oscurecería.

Se levanto con pesadez de su asiento. Mas valía que Harry tuviera una muy buena explicación, o los Weasley al completo lo despellejarían por hacerles tal desplante. Tal vez solo Ginny.

.

Ginny paseaba su mirada de la entrada de la mesa en la que se encontraba su familia a la entrada del gran comedor, en busca de su novio. Estaba un poco preocupada por él. Solo un poco. Pero eso no iba a evitar que lo castrara de la manera mas muggle y dolorosa posible.

Se había puesto un vestido negro con el costado transparente desde la única manga que tenia hasta el final, piedras negras cubrían la parte donde su ropa interior descansaba. Algo demasiado escandaloso, según sus padres y hermanos. Todo para que Harry no llegara.

Relleno su baso con ponche y volvió a volcar su atención en la platica de Neville.

— Después de las vacaciones podré regresar — decía con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro —. Seré el ayudante de la profesora Pomona durante todo el año. Luego ella se retirara y yo me quedare con su plaza.

— Eso es maravilloso .— Hanna Abbott le sonreía deslumbrada, asintiendo y elogiando cualquier cosa que el muchacho dijera.

Todo el mundo sabia que ambos magos se gustaban. Incluso Neville había confesado su amor por ella en medio del calor de la batalla. Pero por alguna razón que no comprendía nadie, los magos decidieron no tener una relación. Eso, sin embargo, no evitaba que la bruja lo mirara y hablara de él con devoción. Algo que ella nunca haría con Harry, lo cursi no se le daba muy bien a ninguno de los dos.

Luna llego a hasta donde estaban ellos, sus ojos soñadores le recorrieron la pedrería de su vestido negro.

— Muy lindo — dijo y luego se sirvió un poco de ponche. Por un momento creyeron que haría alguna alusión sobre una criatura que solo ella podía ver, pero al final se limito a hacer un cumplido sobre el vestido de Ginny.

Luna traía un vestido rosa con escote de corazón y un único tirante le cubría el hombro, caía suelto de la cintura par abajo. Su cabello iba suelto en suaves ondas. Esa noche Luna no parecía ella misma. Se veía como alguien madura y no como la chica a la que todo el mundo llamaba loca. _Toda una princesita, _le había dicho un chico de Slytherin, aunque no supo si fue con sarcasmo o lo decía en serio.

— ¿Han visto a Astoria Greengrass? — Parvati Patil se acerco hasta ellos. Llevaba un vestido azul con diamantes como decoración. Era muy similar a un traje típico de la India, solo que mas moderno.

Todos se giraron hacia donde Parvati señalaba. Cerca de una mesa se encontraba Astoria Greengrass, enfundada en un muy revelador vestido plateado que dejaba ver demasiada piel, acompañado de unos tacones de plataforma que daban vértigo. Junto a ella se encontraba Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson, esta ultima parecía estar peleando con la menor de las Greengrass, Zabini parecía ser solo el muro que impedía que una se lanzara sobre la otra.

— Parece una puta intentando ser elegante — dijo Luna con naturalidad, provocando una risita en todos.

— Me tengo que retirar — Ginny se despidió de sus amigos lo mas rápido que pudo, dejo su baso y camino hasta la mesa donde su familia ya la esperaba.

Le había pedid a Ron que si Harry no llegaba antes de la media noche, inventara cualquier escusa para marcharse. Y ya que el plazo se acababa de cumplir, estaba lista para marcharse.

.

El ministerio se encontraba sumido en un profundo silencio, roto por el sonido de papeles siendo hojeados.

Una pequeña luz iluminaba uno de los cubículos, en donde se encontraba un mago sentado sobre la incomoda silla, rebuscando entre los papeles.

Harry hecho otro fajo de papeles a su portafolio sin fondo. Volvió a buscar entre los papeles, buscando cualquier documento o papel que tuviera relación con el cazo de Hermione. Hacia duplicados y dejaba los originales en su lugar. Si Augusto Bridgerton iba a cerrar el cazo, tenia que asegurarse de tener toda la información antes de que se llevaran los archivos fuera de su alcance o peor aun, los quemaran. Al no encontrar nada mas se dispuso a irse.

Vio el reloj de su muñeca, ya marcaban mas de las seis de la mañana. Una vez estuvo en el atrio se adentro en una de las chimeneas y se apareció en el doce de Grimmauld Place. Tenia que dejar todos los archivos en un lugar seguro antes de ir a la madriguera.

Se restregó los ojos para desperezarse, se metió en la chimenea para dirigirse a la madriguera. Con suerte Ginny no lo asesinaría apenas y lo viera.

.

Si el sol no se hubiera colado por su ventana, ella no hubiera tenido la necesidad de despertarse. Su cuerpo se sentía fatigado a pesar de que su noche había sido poco ajetreada. Se tallo los ojos para desperezarse.

Aparto las cobijas que la cubrían con toda la brusquedad posible para salir de la cama. Abrió de golpe varios cajones, arrebatando de su interior la ropa que usaría ese día. Salio dando un ligero portazo y se encamino hasta el baño.

Le frunció el ceño al pasar frente al espejo antes de desnudarse y meterse al agua.

Ginny maldijo cuando algo de shampoo entro en su ojo. Definitivamente esa no era su semana. Se sentía terriblemente furiosa. Quería gritar y llorar por cualquier cosa. Para ella era uno de esos días en los que se cree que el mundo conspira en tu contra para hacerte miserable y desdichado.

Una vez bañada y cambiada bajo corriendo las escaleras. A pesar de lo mal que se encontraba, quería desayunar con su familia y revisar el periódico en busca de alguna oferta de trabajo. Aun seguía insegura sobre lo que quería hacer con su vida. No tenia una minima idea de que rumbo tomaría ahora, pero mientras lo hacia, buscaría un trabajo en lo que ocupar su tiempo y evitar ser una carga para sus padres.

Le sorprendía un poco lo silenciosa que se encontraba la casa. Incluso llego a pensar que todo el mundo estaría dormido, pero eso era algo imposible a las siete y media de la mañana.

Entro a la cocina con una sonrisa, indispuesta a que se enteraran de lo mal humorada que se encontraba.

— Buenos días familia.

Su sonrisa se borro un poco al ver a Harry recargado en la encimera, con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje de auror, con el cabello mas despeinado y unas pequeñas ojera pintadas bajo sus ojos. Paso su vista por el resto de los presentes; ahí se encontraban sus padres, Ron, Charly y Bill. Ninguno tenia buena cara. Todos parecían preocupados, unos mas que otros.

Se sentó en su silla habitual, ignorando el hecho de que apenas parecían haber notado su presencia.

— Deberíamos llamar a Percy y George — dijo Charly con la voz apagada.

Arthur asintió y salio de la cocina rumbo a la sal. Contactaría a sus hijos por Red Flu. Los necesitaba ahí para darles la noticia con la que Harry había llegado.

— Preparare café — Molly saco una tetera y la lleno con agua para ponerla en la estufa. Ginny la ayudo a poner sobre la mesa el café, azúcar y crema, mientras Charly depositaba varias tazas.

Hacia mucho tiempo que aquel silencio no se instauraba en casa de los Weasley. Ni si quiera durante o después de la guerra dejaron que la procuración o la tristeza los inundara. Todos decidieron que lo mejor seria seguir adelante con sus vidas, dejando atrás lo que no los ayudara a ser felices. Eso no implicaba que no recordaran y lloraran a sus muertos, pero tampoco impedía que los recordaran con alegría, riendo y rememorando anécdotas de todos ellos. Reviviéndolos y honrándolos al recordarlos.

Harry se removió incomodo contra la encimara. Todos lo miraban de vez con profundidad de vez en cuando, como si con ello pudieran enterarse de todo lo que tenia para decirles. Y ni si quiera sabia como lo haría.

Cinco minutos después entraron George, Percy y el señor Weasley.

— Espero que sea realmente importante — dijo Percy. Harry se preguntaba si él no sabría algo ya, después de todo trabajaba en la Oficina de la Ley Mágica Internacional, lo qué hacia que se cuestionara si la ley se expandiría a otras partes del mundo mágico. Él esperaba que no.

Su madre lo reprendió con una mirada.

— Tal vez quieran sentarse muchachos — dijo Arthur.

George se sentó al lado de su hermano Charly y Percy junto a Bill. Harry prefirió quedarse en donde estaba.

— Vaya noche la de anoche — George le dio un codazo a su hermano, quien se masajeaba las sienes. Le dolía un poco la cabeza producto de la desvelada.

— Ni que lo digas.

Bill les sonrío con complicidad, haciendo que el pecho de su hermano se hinchara de puro orgullo varonil.

La noche anterior conoció a una chica. La hermana de uno de los graduados, quien estaba casi tan interesada en los dragones como en masticar vidrios.

— ¿Y bien? — pregunto Ginny molesta. No estaba dispuesta a que aquella conversación se profundizara en algo que ella no quería escuchar.

Harry tomo una bocanada de aire y fijo su vista en algún lugar de la mesa de madera.

— Sacaran una ley matrimonial .— Soltó con crudeza. Molly soltó un chillido de sorpresa al escuchar aquello, pero Harry lo ignoro y siguió hablando —. Al salir de Hogwarts los magos tendrán un mes para escoger a alguien con quien cazarse. Si no lo hacen el ministerio se encargara de conseguirles una. Deberán de estar cazados antes de que pase un año.

Sentía nauseas de si mismo. Hablar de las personas como si fueran mera mercancía no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿ Qué pasa si no lo hacemos? — pregunto Ginny, y Harry se tenso por el tono que había usado. Algo le decía que ella estaba dispuesta a revelarse contra aquella ley apenas fuera sacada a la luz.

— Hasta donde sé quien no cumpla con esa ley será enviado a Alcatraz.

Molly dio un largo trago a su café, quemándose la lengua.

Hacia muchos años que una ley matrimonial dirigía la vida _amorosa_ de los magos. Evangeline Orpington fue quien aprobó la ley durante su época como ministra de magia. En aquellos tiempos los magos se cazaban mediante acuerdos matrimoniales, por lo que la ley fue aceptada sin muchos contratiempos.

Al parecer la única diferencia es que los magos y brujas no tenían la mas minima oportunidad de elegir con quien cazarse. Los magos sangre pura se cazaban con magos sangre pura, los hijos de muggles con otros hijos de muggles. Así era como cada quien se quedaba en el lugar que le correspondía, o ese era el argumento que utilizaban por aquel entonces.

Creían que al estar cazados y con responsabilidades impuestas por el mundo real, no tendrían tiempo para conspirar en contra de otros. Lo raro era que el racismo hacia los impuros era menor que el que se vivió cuando Nobby Leach abolió esa ley. Poco después se alzo Gellert Grindelwald y posteriormente Lord Voldemort.

— Necesitamos mas información — asevero Bill, el resto solo asintió.

.

Hacia una semana que Harry les había dado la noticia sobre la ley de Augusto Bridgerton. Desde entonces todos los que estuvieron presentes y trabajaban en el ministerio se habían impuesto como tarea el averiguar cualquier cosa sobre la dichosa ley.

Era por eso que Percy caminaba nervioso hasta su oficina en el quinto piso, en El Departamento De Cooperación Mágica Internacional, en donde se encargaba de la Oficina De Ley Mágica Internacional.

Él no estaba muy seguro de la información que Harry les dio. No por que no confiara en su palabra, era mas bien por que no se fiaba de Augusto. Bien podría haberle mentido sobre toda la información. Probablemente ni si quiera le hablo sobre la verdadera nueva ley.

No por eso Percy se sentía mas tranquilo. Pensar que alguien podría imponerle un compromiso de esa magnitud le estaba robando el sueño y la tranquilidad.

Entro en el ascensor junto con algunas brujas. Maldijo mentalmente. Las mujeres nunca fueron su fuerte. No era especialmente admirado por el sexo opuesto. Si bien salio con algunas brujas, se beso con ellas y hasta llego a tener algo de sexo. Pero fuera de eso, nada. Las mujeres parecían huir de él al darse cuenta de que el porte serio y reservado no era solo una fachada para atraerlas. Ese perfil no era algo que las brujas buscaran.

Antes nunca se quejo de aquello, diciéndose a si mismo que tarde o temprano encontraría a su bruja. Ahora se encontraba desesperado por que la susodicha apareciera. Tenia muy poco tiempo, quizás ninguno antes de que una entupida ley le impusiera una.

Rogaba por que aquello fuera una mentira.

Salio del ascensor y se encamino hasta su oficina. Disminuyo considerablemente sus pasos al pasar frente al cubículo de una bruja llamada Audrey. Logro captarla con su vista periferica, absorviendo su piel apiñonada, su oscuro y ondulado cabello.

No tenia la mas minima idea de quien era ella, la había visto pasearse por el quinto piso. Sabia gracias a los chismes que corrían por el lugar que era una bruja muy inteligente y talentosa, extrovertida y muy sociable. Bastante lejos de la imagen que era él, salvo por algunos detalles. Tenia entendido que trabajaba en El Cuerpo de Normas Internacionales de Comercio Mágico. Él le había entregado un informa hacia ya bastante tiempo a aquella chica. Pero de ahí en fuera, nada.

La chica le gustaba, y con mucha suerte seria de su edad. Nunca le gustaron menores, siempre eran chiquillas malcriadas, mimadas, y por lo regular esperaban el trato que se le daría a una niña delicada. Algo que no le agradaba. Por otro lado las mujeres mayores que él siempre tenían sus expectativas, y el no cumplirlas para ellas era sinónimo de que seguías siendo un mocoso.

Entro en su oficina sin dirigirle una mirada más.

.

Charly termino su tercer café del día. Le dolía la cabeza, los ojos le ardían, sentía la garganta seca y un creciente temblor en sus manos.

Los huevos, tocino, salchichas y patatas que su madre puso frente a él seguían prácticamente intactas. Su estomago se encontraba demasiado resentido por todo el alcohol que había ingerido la noche anterior. A pesar de haberse marchado temprano de la graduación de Ginny, tanto él como sus hermanos siguieron la fiesta en el jardín de la madriguera.

Gruño antes de meterse un nuevo bocado, no quería que su madre volviera a chillarle lo importante que era el desayuno para comenzar el día.

Vio a George devorar su plato. A diferencia de sus hermanos, Bill y George no serian afectados por la amenaza de una ley matrimonial. Bill estaba cazado y George lo haría en un par de meses.

Quería ir y darle un par de patadas a alguien.

Su meta en la vida era criar dragones y eso ya lo había logrado. Tener una esposa e hijos a los que cuidar, eso ni si quiera entraba en los planes que tenia esa mañana. Las mujeres siempre estaban en un segundo plano. Le gustaban, y mucho, pero normalmente solo le gustaban por una noche, a veces menos que eso.

.

Pateo una piedra lo mas lejos que pudo. Todo acordaron convocar a lo que quedaba de la Orden antes de tomar cualquier decisión. Decidió que cuando todos estuvieran reunidos esa noche les diría sobre lo que Augusto iba a hacer con el caso de Hermione. No quería apoyar aquella ley, ni si quiera ser parte de ella.

…

Hola. A pesar de que tenia mucho mas con lo que escribir este capitulo, decidí dejarlo aquí. Me parece que ya es excesivamente largo, y como se dieron cuenta, rondaba mucho el tema de la ley y bla, bla bla.

Faltan unos dos o tres capítulos para que vuelva a poner a Hermione.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios, que aunque sean poquitos, a mi me alegran mucho mi día y mi historia. Invito a todos los lectores anónimos a que dejen los suyos y me den sus opiniones.

Y otra cosita, como no soy muy buena describiendo los vestidos, se los dejo aquí.

Ginny; : / / e s . / - - - - - - - - / . h t m l

Luna; : / / / 1 2 / 2 8 / - d e - - - - / (Es la segunda imagen)

Hanna; : / / - d e - - / (Noveno vestido)

Patil; : / / e s . w / - - - . h t m l

(Segunda imagen)

Astoria; : / / . . c o m . m x / M L M - - 2 x 1 - - d e - - - - - - f d p - _ J M

(Vestido gris, el que se ve bastante bulgar)

Pansy; : / / e s . - d e - - - /

(Segunda columna, tercera imagen)


	5. Muerto el perro

Muerto el perro…

Disclaimer; Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

.

Bill, el hermano mayor de Ron, trataba sin mucho éxito de hacer de barrera entre Draco Malfoy y su hermano menor, mientras Harry y George los sujetaban.

Antes, mucho antes, él hubiera dejado que ambos magos pelearan con varita en mano o a puño limpio. Inclusive tal vez hubiera alentado la pelea. Pero ahora, en un momento tan delicado como ese, no podía ponerse en el mismo plan inmaduro que Ron.

— ¡Basta de una vez! — grito Molly, y casi de inmediato ambos adultos dejaron de intentar brincar sobre el otro. — Ronald, ¿es qué no ves que no es momento de ponerse a pelear?

Ron la miro enfadado, y haciendo un berrinche, se cruzo de brazos y se dejo caer en una de las sillas. Vio con satisfacción como el pómulo derecho de Draco se ponía rojo y comenzaba a hincharse un poco. Él, en cambio, no tenia ni un solo rasguño.

— Ya se los dije muchachos. — Kingsley se levanto y los miro a todos de forma seria. Estaban a nada de encontrar a Hermione, y ellos se ponían a pelear como niños chiquitos. — Draco tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí.

— ¿Qué tiene todo el derecho? — pregunto Ginny de forma irónica. — Ahora resulta que _él_ tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí. Para que yo pudiera estar aquí, — golpeo con el pie el piso y lo señalo con el dedo — tuve que esperar mucho tiempo y hacer un montón de cosas. Y ni si quiera eso basta porque me siguen excluyendo de muchas cosas.

— ¡Esto no es sobre ti, Ginny! — le dijo Harry molesto. Estaba cansado de escuchar como Ginny se quejaba de lo poco que la dejaban hacer por encontrar a Hermione, echándoselos en cara y haciendo que perdieran valioso tiempo.

Kingsley se masajeo el puente de la nariz para liberar un poco el estrés que estaba sintiendo. Quizás sí había sido una mala idea no esperar a que Ojo loco llegara y le ayudara a darles la noticia.

Casi como si sus ruegos hubieran sido escuchados, la puerta de entrada del pequeño departamento de George se abrió de forma estruendosa, dejando entrar a un Ojo Loco mas gruñón de lo normal.

— ¡Ah!, aquí estas muchacho.

Ojo loco entro a la minúscula sala y le palmeo el hombro a Draco con fuerza, dejando un tanto confundidos a los presentes. Incomodo, Draco se paso la mano por su costosa tunica, alisando las arrugas que el forcejeó de minutos atrás le había dejado.

— Si hacen el favor de sentarse. — dijo Kingsley, intentando poner algo de orden.

— Veo que no les has dicho nada. — le gruño Ojo Loco. — Preparen sus cosas. Mañana mismo debemos de partir.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto Harry, brincando de su asiento. Ojo Loco solo los hacia moverse de Londres si creía que así encontrarían a Hermione.

— Sé quien tiene a Hermione. — dijo Draco sin ninguna emoción.

Harry se dejo caer en su silla. No estaba muy seguro de haber escuchado bien. Pero si lo había hecho, eso significaba que Hermione de verdad estaba con vida. Significaba que estaban más cerca que nunca de encontrarla y traerla de vuelta.

— ¡Bastardo! — rugió Ron, pasando por encima de la mesa y lanzándose contra Draco, derribándolo.

Ron le dio un puñetazo, y Draco pudo escuchar como su nariz crujía. Él soltó un fuerte golpe sobre la quijada de Ron para poder quitárselo de encima.

Quiso ponerse encima del pelirrojo, pero fue impedido por los brazos de Kingsley. Charly tomo a su hermano menos antes de que este pudiera lanzarse de nuevo a los golpes.

— Si no se comportan, deberán largarse. — les grito Ginny al mas puro estilo de Molly Weasley. — No estamos para peleas infantiles.

— Él no la tiene, Ron. — Intervino Percy al ver que su hermano quería protestar. — Sin Malfoy, seguiríamos buscando a ciegas. Ahora sabemos a quien buscar para dar con Hermione.

— ¡Genial, mas personas a las que buscar! — Ironizo Ron levantando sus manos y luego dejándolas caer a sus costados de forma dramática

— ¿Quién? — pregunto Harry con ansias, ignorando a su mejor amigo. Estaba seguro de que justo ahora debía parecer un loco recién salido del manicomio. Y eso no podía importarle menos.

— Los hermanos Lestrange. — mascullo Draco.

Luna movió su varita en su dirección e inmediatamente su nariz volvió a su estado original.

— Gracias. — murmuro viendo con fastidio su costosa ropa arruinada por la sangre.

Neville estaba completamente pálido en su silla. Escuchar ese apellido le había traído viejos recuerdos no muy gratos.

Hasta donde él sabia, el esposo de Bellatrix estaba tan o mas loco que ella, y separados eran aun peor. Mas inestables.

— ¿Desde cuando lo sabían? — pregunto Ginny a Kingsley y Ojo Loco. Esos dos no se veían nada sorprendidos por la noticia.

— Desde hace seis meses. — Contesto Ojo Loco en su usual tono rudo.

— ¿Y como es que nadie nos dijo nada? — grito colérico Harry.

— Mientras menos personas supieran mejor Harry. — dijo Kingsley intentando controlar los ánimos. Si le dejaba esa tarea a Ojo Loco, estaba seguro de que nada bueno saldría. — Los Lestrange han estado enviando cartas a Draco desde hace cinco años, pero solo hace unos meses nos enteramos que eran ellos los que tenían a Hermione.

— Así fue como lograste librarte de todos los cargos. — susurro Ginny hacia Draco. — Intercambiaste información.

— Que brillante deducción. — Ironizo Draco.

— ¿Si ellos te mandan cartas desde hace cinco años, cómo es que no los han capturado? — pregunto Harry.

— No hay manera de rastrear sus cartas. Al menos no con magia. — explico Kingsley.

— ¿A que te refieres? — pregunto Ron, al fin tranquilo.

— No podemos hacerlo con magia, pero podemos hacerlo con… _esos_ aparatos muggles. — dijo Draco, ya fastidiado por toda la situación. — Se los pondremos a la ultima carta que me enviaron.

….

En medio de la oscuridad que reinaba en aquel viejo sótano, Hermione se estremeció una vez mas por el llanto.

Desde hacia un tiempo, no tenia la menor idea de cuanto exactamente, Rebastan había tomado la costumbre de bajar más de una vez al sótano para saciar sus más bajos instintos. Lo bizarro de toda la situación, además de lo obvio, era que ahora intentaba quedarse con ella el mayor tiempo posible, obligándola a dormir en el viejo colchón con él al lado, abrazándola. Algo que nunca antes había hecho.

También estaba el echo de que Rodolphus no hubiera bajado en mucho tiempo. Tal vez el mismo que Rebastan llevaba actuando de esa manera.

Lo peor de todo era que ya no podía bañarse, Rebastan llevaba mucho tiempo sin llenar su pequeña tina con agua. No desde que intento ahogarlo ahí. Por eso ahora llevaba la piel cubierta por sudor, polvo y sangre seca. Su cabello no estaba en mejores condiciones. Le llegaba por debajo de la cadera, grueso y pesado. Tan o mas lleno de suciedad que su cuerpo.

Ella solía bromear consigo misma diciendo que ahora si era igual que un arbusto.

Se puso rígida al escuchar el ya acostumbrado chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

Cerro los ojos e intento fingir que estaba dormida. En algunas ocasiones eso funcionaba, y Rebastan se limitaba a acariciarla. Si tenia suerte, él solo la observaba y luego se iba. Sin golpes, sin violación.

Normalizo lo más que pudo su respiración e intento no temblar. Hoy se sentía especialmente enferma de sus lascivas caricias.

La piel se le puso de gallina al sentir como Rebastan la acariciaba con la punta de su varita. Ella sabia que lo hacia para provocarla. Quería que intentara arrebatársela, como lo hizo las primeras veces. Pero no lo haría. Ya había aprendido que haciendo eso solo podía lograr dos cosas; hacerlo enojar, o excitarlo aun más.

Rebastan intento hablar, pero sin su lengua, solo logro sacar un desagradable sonido. Cada que él hacia eso, Hermione sentía unas horribles ganas de vomitar. En realidad, cada cosa que él hacia, por muy pequeña e insignificante que fuera, le provocaban el mismo sentimiento. Asco.

Como un acto reflejo, Hermione se levanto de golpe del viejo colchón al sentir como le sujetaba con fuerza uno de sus senos. Con la débil luz de las antorchas, ella apenas podía distinguir la figura negra de Rebastan.

Retrocedió al verlo avanzar hacia ella, asustada. Su rostro dejaba ver lo molesto que estaba. Parecía que hoy iba a ser uno de esos días en los que él no quería un _juego_ preliminar. Lo que significaba que si decidía correr por todo el sótano intentando huir de él, patalear, morder o rasguñar, él solo se pondría mas violento en lo que quisiera hacerle.

Sin embargo, eso no significaba que ella fuera a dejar de intentarlo. Huir seguía siendo su segunda prioridad, solo adelantada por sobrevivir.

_Sobrevivir._ Un instinto básico, se decía cada que su mente la traicionaba diciéndole que era un total desperdicio de energías el intentar huir.

Huir, se repitió en su mente.

Dio un rápido vistazo hacia la escaleras, apenas iluminadas por la pálida luz de las antorchas. Se encontraba un poco lejos de ellas. Si era lo suficiente rápida, quizás podría llegar y huir.

Sopeso sus posibilidades. Estaba bastante débil, y aun si lograba esquivar a Rebastan, el podría detenerla con un hechizo.

Gruño un poco. Seguía sin comprender como él podía hacer magia no verbal con tanta facilidad. No sólo hacia hechizos básicos. En mas de una ocasión él la torturo con algún cruciatus, que aunque no muy poderosos, si lograban hacer que se retorciera del dolor.

_No lo sabrás si no lo intentas. _Le susurro la voz de su conciencia.

No lo volvió a pensar antes de echarse a correr hacia las escaleras.

No llego ni si quiera a pisar el primer peldaño cunando sintió como un hechizo se impactaba contra su espalda. Cayó al piso y comenzó a convulsionarse levemente a causa del dolor. Solo fueron un par de segundos, aun así logro dejarla sin respiración. O tal vez fue la caída. Quizás ambas.

Boqueo en busca de aire. Se arrastro por el suelo, intentando aún huir de Rebastan.

Rebastan clavo su pie con fuerza sobre su costado, haciéndola caer boca arriba. Poso su vista sobre sus pechos, cubiertos únicamente por la vieja tela de su sujetador. Le sonrío de forma lasciva. Cada que ella intentaba huir, cada vez que peleaba, algo dentro suyo hacia clic, y la adrenalina, el coraje y todo volvía a ser tan fresco como la primera vez.

Eso era lo que lo hacia sentir vivo. Que las mujeres pelearan, que aún se defendieran. Si ellas lograban hacer eso después de mucho tiempo, él era capaz de seguir divirtiéndose.

Esa era sin duda la razón por la que él la seguía manteniendo con vida.

Rodolphus, por otra parte, la mantenía con vida con un solo propósito muy diferente al suyo. Usarla. No de la misma manera en la que él lo hacia. No.

Y desde que Rodolphus le contara al hijo de Lucius Malfoy sobre su _huésped_, él les había aconsejado que la mantuvieran con vida. Porque, al parecer, la pequeña sangre sucia aún era buscada por todo el mundo mágico.

Si eran inteligentes y lograban jugar bien sus cartas, ella podría ser su boleto a la libertad. Incluso podrían liberarse de ir a Azkaban.

Dejo caer distraídamente su varita a un lado y luego su tunica nueva.

Un fuerte sollozo atravesó la garganta de Hermione al darse cuenta de que su intento de escape solo lograron que Rebastan se excitara.

Él la tomo por el cuello para levantarla, haciendo que ella llorara con más fuerza. La acerco hasta su boca para besarla, metiendo su lengua.

Hermione intento alejarse de él, golpeando su pecho con ambos puños, pero la presión se hizo cada vez mas fuerte sobre su garganta, dejándola sin aíre. Con un ultimo intento para liberarse, le mordió el labio tan fuerte como pudo. Sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Rebastan la abofeteo tan fuerte que le partió el labio. No conforme con eso, le dio un fuerte puñetazo, haciéndola caer sobre su trasero.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se saldrían de sus cuencas. Giro su cuerpo para quedar sobre sus rodillas, tomo la tunica de Rebastan y la lanzo lejos, luego tomo la varita. Se levanto tan rápido como pudo, casi cayendo en el proceso. Se giro hacia donde estaba Rebastan, apuntándole con su varita.

Rebastan detuvo sus pasos y alzo las manos en señal de rendición.

— No te muevas. — Lo amenazo Hermione. Su voz sonaba áspera y ronca. Se pregunto hacia cuanto que no la usaba para otra cosa que no fuera para gritar. — ¡No te acerques! — tomo la varita con mas fuerza al ver que él intentaba acercarse. — Te juro que te mato si lo haces.

Las manos le temblaron por la adrenalina y el miedo que sentía en esos momentos. Al fin tenia una varita. Por fin tenia una verdadera oportunidad de salir con vida de ese lugar.

Intento buscar en su memoria algún hechizo que fuera lo suficiente fuerte como para matar a Rebastan. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, no deseaba que él muriera tan rápido con un _Avada. _

En una fracción de segundo, Hermione vio como Rebastan se abalanzaba sobre ella.

— _Sectumsempra. _— grito tan rápido como le fue posible.

Se sintió aturdida al sentir como Rebastan caía enzima de ella, haciéndola caer al piso.

Lo aparto de ella, asustada. Su cuerpo estaba manchado de sangre, al igual que su ropa interior. Con los ojos muy abiertos, Hermione pudo ver el charco que se comenzaba a formar alrededor de Rebastan.

El pánico comenzó a invadirla. Lo acababa de herir.

Retrocedió asustada, arrastrándose por el piso. Vio horrorizada como una gran cantidad de sangre salía a borbotones de la boca del mago, ahogando sus gemidos de dolor hasta que cesaron.

Con ambas manos se tapo la boca, aun más asustada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Se sentía aturdida. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Acababa de matar a un hombre.

Abrazo sus piernas y se echo a llorar. No solo había matado a un hombre. Sino que acababa de matar a _él. _El hombre que le hizo las peores cosas que jamás alguien pudiera hacerle a un ser vivo. Y aún así, ella no podía evitar sentirse enferma por lo que acababa de hacer.

_Asesina._ Le grito la voz de su inconciencia, formando un eco que parecía no tener fin.

— No. No. No. ¡NO! — repetía una y otra vez, tapando sus oídos con fuerza, como queriendo no escuchar la voz de su cabeza que le gritaba asesina.

Siempre que trazo un plan para huir, el asesinato estaba ahí, presente, y nunca le importo. Se decía a si misma que si eso era lo que necesitaba para salir de ahí, lo haría. Pero ahora, eso se sentía mal. Incorrecto. Era como si de verdad debería de haberlo dejado con vida.

…..

**Hola!** uff ya bastante sin actualizar. Como ya muchos saben, me mude de país y eso complico un poco las cosas. Y debido a que no tengo Internet en mi nueva casa, tengo que venir a un McDonalds, probablemente no pase por sus puertas en una semana si vengo seguido, así que las actualizaciones van a tardar. Una disculpa por eso.

Otra cosa, si alguien sabe de un programa para escribir que sirva para Ipad mini, que no sea Microsoft, y si es gratis, pues mejor. Así no tengo que traerme mi gorda laptop y pues mejor.

Una ultima cosa, si alguien juega SamuraiSiege y quiera unirse a mi alianza, se llama Sinsajo (bandera con un pajaro blanco.

Dejen muchos comentarios.


End file.
